


Lucyfer dobrym ojcem był

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lucyfer - Freeform, beznadziejny ojciec, to nie ma sensu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Tak naprawdę, to nie.Tak naprawdę, to był beznadziejny.





	Lucyfer dobrym ojcem był

To dziwne, ale za każdym razem, gdy wracam do dzieciństwa, widzę jedynie ciepłe, letnie dni, jakby zima w moich wspomnieniach nie istniała.

Jeszcze ciekawsze jest to, że spośród miliona dziwnych wspomnień najlepiej pamiętam to jedno, w którym uczyłam się jeździć na rowerze. Miałam może z sześć lat, świeciło słonce, a moja matka siedziała na ławce w ogrodzie i rozmawiała z przyjaciółką. Nasz dom został zbudowany blisko ulicy, ale jak widać już wtedy moja matka przesadnie wierzyła we mnie, więc pozwoliła mi wyjść i jeździć blisko ulicy. 

Pamiętam, że było na ścieżce było pełno kamieni i ciągle wywalałam się ale z jakiegoś powodu za każdym razem podnosiłam się i znów wsiadałam na rower. I tak do razu piętnastego. Zirytowana i już trochę głodna podniosłam się i uniosłam głowę, uświadamiając sobie, ze coś jest nie tak. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno.

Wtedy właśnie po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam mojego ojca. Oczywiście nie mógł przybrać normalnej, w pełni ludzkiej formy, o nie! Musiał zjawić się z rogami na głowie.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Nawet wypowiedział moje imię.

Oczywiście już wtedy moje reakcje na cokolwiek były inne, niż powinny i zamiast uciekać, krzyczeć, wpatrywałam się w jego rogi i zastanawiałam, jakie są w dotyku i czy da się je zdjąć. Głosik w mojej głowie mówił „chcę te rogi!".

Nagle stało się coś, czego już kompletnie się nie spodziewałam – mój ojciec sięgnął po rower, wsiadł na niego i odjechał.

A potem uderzył w płot sąsiadów.


End file.
